


Just Another Party At Jin's Place

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Rough, kinky, Ueda topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Party At Jin's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Bunny Meme. Posted[ here](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=136793#t136793) and [here. ](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/11406.html)

When Ryo was thrown on the bed, then straddled with a tongue battling against his own, he realised that he kinda doesn't hate Ueda.

As if he ever did.

The bass from the music downstairs pounded through the walls of Jin's bedroom as Ueda ground against Ryo, pushing him further into the mattress. Ueda groaned, throwing his head back as Ryo sucked at his neck, biting harshly into the flesh before sliding his tongue along the skin. He pulled away, smirking at the angry red mark on Ueda's pale neck. Ueda scowled, bringing a hand up to briefly touch the teeth marks in his skin.

"Bastard," he hissed, and Ryo met him halfway, engaging in yet another deep kiss. Ryo didn't wait for permission; he thrust his tongue into Ueda's mouth, massaging the others' tongue with his own. Ueda moaned into the kiss, but did not go down without a fight, battling for dominance, but Ryo would rather die than let Ueda win.

Ueda won.

Ryo blamed it on the way Ueda seemed to glue his body to Ryo's, creating all the right feelings in all the right places all at once, making him lose his concentration. "Too many clothes," Ueda breathed, and Ryo grunted, allowing Ueda to peel his shirt off and toss it to the side. Ueda smirked as he ran his hands up and down Ryo's body, biting his lip as the other moaned. "Very nice."

Ryo ignored him, focusing instead on ripping Ueda's shirt in half. "It was practically a dress, anyway," Ryo hissed into Ueda's mouth, and Ueda bit his lip harshly. Ryo shuddered at the sudden pain. "Fuck," was all he could groan out, as the sharp pain became something else. His erection throbbed.

Ueda had rid himself of his jeans, and as Ryo's hands roamed around his body, pinching his nipples, he unbuttoned Ryo's pants. "You know," he panted, as Ryo twisted a nipple, "This would be so much eas-- ah-- easier if you'd-- if you'd stop that," he stuttered, finishing with a moan and resting his head upon Ryo's chest.

"Shut up," Ryo said, thrusting his hips up as Ueda's hands flitted over his lower abdomen. "Shut up, and-- _God_ \-- do something!"

Ueda chuckled, and finally shed Ryo of his pants, throwing them to the floor. The bed creaked as he shifted, looking down at the bulge in Ryo's boxers, before flicking his eyes back up to Ryo's and licking his lips. Ryo brought himself up on his elbows, drawing that tongue back into his mouth and sucking on it. Ueda hummed in approval, sliding his fingers over the edge of Ryo's boxers and drawing them down, wasting no time and wrapping a hand around Ryo's cock.

Ryo bucked his hips up at the contact, letting Ueda's tongue slide out of his mouth as he panted. A string of saliva connected their mouths as they parted, and there was something insanely hot about the way Ueda licked at Ryo's open mouth, drawing mangled sounds from the other as Ueda pumped him steadily.

He set a hand upon Ryo's chest and pushed him backwards, before sliding his body south, never once breaking eye contact. Ryo's eyes were heavily lidded and full of lust, and Ueda's own, dark eyes made him moan, squirming as Ueda's hot breath teased the tip of his cock. He chuckled.

If Ryo thought Ueda would tease him, he was completely wrong.

The other swiped his tongue across the head, before taking him completely into his mouth. Ryo cried out in pleasure as he hit the back of Ueda's throat, fisting his hands into Ueda's hair. Ueda groaned around him, and he bucked his hips up at the vibration, but Ueda quickly moved his hands to pin his hips to the bed. "Fucker," Ryo spat, but his voice lacked it's usual venom as Ueda bobbed his head none too slowly, and it was all Ryo could do to not come then and there as Ueda made eye contact, those dark brown eyes seeing through him.

Ryo felt something inside him tense, and he knew he was close, tightening his grip on Ueda's hair and fighting the hold he had on his hips. But Ueda had other plans, and released his cock, ignoring Ryo's growl of disapproval.

"Not just yet, honey," he whispered, and laughed as Ryo swiped at him.

"Tease," Ryo muttered, pulling at Ueda's hair and dragging him back up his body.

"Well, if that's what you want..." Ueda murmured into his mouth, and Ryo bit Ueda's tongue before his legs were spread.

"Wha--"

"Calm down, princess," Ueda muttered, hands massaging Ryo's thighs and ignoring the low growl he received in response, "I'm not gonna hurt you." And with that, Ueda sank his teeth into Ryo's right thigh.

Ryo arched his back. "Ueda--" he panted, and moved his hand to touch himself, but Ueda slapped his hand away. He watched curiously as Ueda seemed to make up his mind about something, getting up off the bed to search through Jin's closet. As he turned back around, Jin's long, silver tie in his hands, Ryo's eyebrows knitted together.

There were really only two things he could do with that. Well, three, but Ryo really hoped he wasn't going to choke him.

Ueda smirked as he settled back between Ryo's legs, and Ryo realised that he really fucking loved Ueda's smirk. Especially when he was looking down at his cock like that. Ueda stroked him once, twice, three times, and Ryo cried out, thrusting his hips upwards in search of more, but Ueda quickly circled the tie around the base and tied a knot.

Fuck.

Another growl ripped through Ryo's body, and he grabbed at Ueda's hands. "What the fuck, Ueda?"

"Shut up, I know you like it kinky," was all the response he got. His cock swelled at the low tone, and he cursed.

And then suddenly Ueda's hands were everywhere all at once, touching his feverish skin. Ryo clenched his jaw tightly when there was hot air on a place where there really shouldn't be hot air. "What-- _ah_ \-- What're you doing?" Ryo asked harshly, but he was soon answered as Ueda's tongue traced his rim. "Oh my God-- Oh my _God_ \--"

Why hadn't anyone done this before?

One of Ueda's hands teased his cock, whilst the other flitted over the bite mark on his thigh. Ryo didn't know which touch to arch into, and he was soon turned into a moaning mess as Ueda's tongue pushed in and _oh--_ he didn't know Ueda's tongue was that long. His cock was red and throbbing against his stomach, begging for release as Ueda soon wormed in a finger, and Ryo groaned at the sensation. He could feel the bastard smirking as he started to thrust his tongue in and out, making Ryo whimper and call his name repeatedly, squirming atop Jin's sheets.

Ueda swiped his tongue over his entrance one last time, removing his finger and moving up to kiss Ryo harshly. It was all teeth and tongue, really, but it was hot, the air filled with the sounds of their panting and skin against skin. Ueda swore and bucked up as Ryo's hand found his untouched member, and it was Ryo's turn to smirk.

"Ah-- Ryo, pl-- _oh--"_ Ryo came to the realisation that Ueda's voice when he said his name like that, all raspy and low and desperate, was fucking hot.Ryo fastened his pace, and Ueda could only rest his head against Ryo's chest as his hips moved, moaning as the bed rocked with the force of his thrusts. Ryo groaned as his movements brushed against his over-sensitive cock, but kept his pace up, until Ueda gave a low growl and came into his hand, hot and sticky.

Ueda bent down, licking some of the substance off of Ryo's hand before kissing him deeply, thrusting his tongue down his throat and forcing him to taste him. It was bitter, and sort of disgusting, but sort of a massive turn on all at the same time. Ueda watched with half-lidded eyes as Ryo licked the rest of his hand clean.

"I want you so fucking bad right now," Ueda muttered, tackling Ryo and kissing him harshly, but there was a sweetness to the kiss that had been lacking in the others. But Ryo wasn't thinking about that much anymore, because Ueda had decided to trail his hand up and down his aching cock, eventually taking the tie away and pumping him quickly. Ryo cried out sharply as he came, his hips bucking up into nothing as Ueda had moved to tie his wrists together above his head.

Ryo was barely half-hard again as Ueda settled himself back between his legs, roughly shoving in two fingers to the knuckle and thrusting in a few times before a he was pressing in. It burned, bordering on pain, but Ryo moaned nonetheless, his fingers twitching and aching to touch himself; touch the other.

Ueda didn't stop to let Ryo adjust to his length inside him, but started thrusting in, rather slowly at first, but soon picking up a steady pace and sending both of them moaning. Ryo thrashed beneath him, needing to be touched, his cock once again a dark red. He reached up with both hands to loop them around Ueda's neck, hissing at the stretch it caused to his shoulders, but Ueda groaned, slumping forward, as Ryo clamped down upon him.

And then suddenly Ryo found himself on his elbows, his ass sticking up in the air. He gave a strangled yelp from the back of his throat as Ueda blew on his hole again before thrusting in roughly, and _oh God that's so good right there._ Ueda grunted as he thrust in, and how the hell did he manage to make a _grunt_ sound sexy? Ryo pushed back against him, and he heard him groan, felt him twitch inside him, before he withdrew all the way and rammed back in, aiming for that spot repeatedly.

Ryo came for the second time with a feral scream, his voice hoarse and cum on his chin. Ueda shuddered, pounding into him a few times more, digging his fingers into Ryo's hips and angling them up further. Ryo groaned as it began to hurt, but then Ueda was pulling out and coming in streams across Ryo's back, stark white against tan brown, and Ryo fell to the bed, panting heavily, quickly followed by Ueda.

"Untie me," Ryo ordered, breathing heavily, and Ueda just gave him a look.

"What?"

"Untie me."

"...No," Ueda said, giving Ryo a kiss before dressing himself, turning around in the doorway. "You can explain to Jin why he has to get new sheets."

He fucking hated Ueda.

But he decided to think upon that later, when Jin's tie was not wrapped around his wrists and cutting into his skin.

 

\--the end  



End file.
